The Perfect Proposal
by katherine102678
Summary: The next day. Follows the events in the gazebo. Georg plans to formally ask Maria to marry him. He wants the children to help him. He wants to plan the perfect proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Georg couldn't sleep. He didn't even try. He had so much to do.

It was a little after midnight when he and Maria said their final good nights. They had spent the last several hours talking about anything and everything. She told him all about her painful childhood up until the time she entered Nonnberg Abbey. He listened patiently and intently as he held, rubbed, and occasionally kissed her hands. He hated that she had experienced so much pain and hurt for most of her life. He vowed no one would ever hurt her again. He told her about his first wife, Agathe. How they met, their life together, how she died. It was harder than he thought but she was understanding, considerate, and sympathetic.

They had also spent the last several hours kissing. Her kisses tasted sweet. He could kiss her forever. He wanted to kiss her forever. He wanted to hold her and never let her go.

He was scared to let her out of his sight. He was afraid that she might change her mind and decide to leave again. If she did that it would destroy him. It would cause him to go back to the way it had been before she arrived. He worried it would make him even more distant from his children. She had just brought them closer. He couldn't. No he would not let that happen.

His head was reeling. He had asked her who he should go to to ask permission to marry her. As expected, she said the children. Of course, she would think of the children. She loved them as if they were her own, and they loved and adored her just as much. The week she was gone was the worst week of their lives. They went from being happy children who thrived in their studies to miserable mopes. Liesl was surly. Friedrich stomped around the house barking orders (in his continued effort to be exactly like his father). Louisa reverted to her former self, making snarky comments to everyone and withdrawing into her thoughts. Kurt stopped eating. Brigitta did not want to read. The little ones cried constantly. Marta, the shyest child, crawled back into her shell. She barely said anything to anyone.

He wanted to propose to Maria officially and everything had to be perfect down to the last detail. One that would involve the very people who he needed to get permission from to officially ask Maria to be his bride.

He went into his office. Although it was summer the evenings were getting cooler and the embers from the fire were still burning. Georg threw another log on the fire. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He gulped it down and poured another. He carried this drink to his desk and sits down. Time to plan the perfect proposal.

Georg looked up at the clock. 4am. Boy time flew by. He knew his two youngest children, Gretl and Marta, were early risers, usually the first two children awake, he figured he would just wait up for them. He decided to sit in a chair in the entry way. Not exactly the most comfortable seats to sit in, nor something he would do normally, but he decided to do it because he wanted to allow Maria to get some sleep and he wanted to talk to his children individually about his proposal plan.

He skimmed through yesterday's paper. He didn't normally like to read the paper these days as the news was all about how the Germans were preparing to invade Austria. The Germans called it annexation. He called it invasion. Georg couldn't stand the Nazis. He did not support their beliefs. He knew a lot of his friends didn't support them either. Austria did not have any sort of military to speak of. After WWI, the soldiers were discharged and sent home. Unfortunately, when the Germans invade and take over Austria, because Georg knew it was only a matter of time, he would have to decide what to do. He would protect his family at all costs. His family now included Maria, his fiancée.

He tossed aside the paper and grabbed a book on submarine building. He only read books associated with his former profession. He flipped to the first page and started reading. He realized he had gotten to the end of the page and could not remember one word he just read. He re-read the page then closed the book a bit harder than he had wanted. He couldn't focus. His thoughts drifted back to the task at hand.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the door to the children's bedroom open and close. His youngest daughter came pounding down the stairs happy to see her father. While her father was an early riser, the children never saw him until they all gathered for breakfast.

"Father", she squealed excitedly.

He looked up when he heard his name and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Gretl beamed. She loved it when he used the term of endearment on her.

"What are you doing awake so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would surprise you."

"Where's Fraulein Maria?"

Georg smirked. "She's still sleeping. Let's not wake her right now."

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and closed again. This time it was Marta. Georg just smiled and laughed. You could set a clock by his two youngest daughters. They would always wake between 5 and 6 am, rain or shine, school day or weekend.

She also saw her father was awake and came downstairs although not nearly as excited because she was still half asleep.

Georg gave her a kiss on the forehead and wrapped his left arm around her. "Good morning beautiful."

He thought he heard something to the effective of "Morning father, morning Gretl."

Marta looked around wondering where Fraulein Maria was. She must be nearby. She was always up before any of the children rose for the day.

Georg understanding what was going on told her, "Fraulein Maria is still sleeping. She was up late last night so we are going to let her sleep in."

"Why don't the three of us go out to the terrace for some breakfast and a game of tag?"

The girls were excited. Their father, until recently, never played with them and they never got individual time with him. It was hard with so many brother and sisters around.

Gretl shimmied out of her father's lap and followed her sister who was already three quarters of the way to the terrace.

Georg smiled as he watched them head out. This was the first time he had seen them smile in days. And he knew the reason they were smiling. It was the same reason he was smiling. And it had everything to do with the woman sleeping in upstairs.

To make sure none of the other children accidentally woke Maria, he scratched out a quick note on the pad near him on the table.

"Do Not Wake Fraulein Maria up. Come down to the terrace for breakfast. Father"

He scrawled the same note on two more pieces of paper. He slid one note under the boy's bedroom, one under Liesl's door, and the other under the door to the older girls' bedroom. He turned and headed for the terrace.

They had only been outside for about 30 minutes when Liesl strolled out to the terrace.

"Morning father." Liesl slid into the chair next to her father and grabbed a croissant. She then poured herself a cup of coffee. She asked her father, "Where is Baroness Schrader?"

Georg was a bit taken back. He knew his children were not fond of her and he was shocked she would ask. He couldn't help but wonder if the concern was genuine or if she was simply being polite. More likely the latter. A thought crossed his mind. Were his children not going to give their permission to marry Maria? Impossible. He knew how much they all adored her.

Georg cleared his throat. "Liesl I need to talk to you about something but not in front of your sisters," throwing a sideways head nod in the direction of the two little girls playing tag in the garden.

Lisel had a confused look on her face but simply nodded. "Ok father, how about we take a walk?"

Georg smiled. His oldest daughter is extremely bright. "Good idea."

Georg called over Gretl and Marta. "Girls I have to talk to your sister about something important. Continue your game and when I get back it will be my turn to be it. But do wake your brothers or sisters and definitely don't wake Fraulein Maria. Understood?"

Both girls looked at each other then at Liesl. Liesl looked as perplexed but they knew orders were orders. "Ok father."

"Good girls." He kissed each of them on the forehead and then started walking towards the gazebo with Liesl.

Liesl was anxious to know what her father wanted to talk to her about; however, she could see he was deep in thought so she quietly walked beside him.

They entered the gazebo and Georg sat down on a bench near the door. Liesl sat down beside him.

Georg learned from his days in the military that the direct approach was best. "Liesl, I called off my engagement to Baroness Schrader." Liesl tried hard not to smile because she could see this was difficult for her father, but she couldn't help it. "Don't contain your enthusiasm, I'm not sure I can handle it" her father teased.

"Sorry father. But she wasn't right for you," Liesl blurted out but almost immediately regretted saying something. She looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry father. It was not right for me to say that."

"No, you are right. She wasn't good for us as a family. Next time before I get engaged to someone I should ask what you all think." Georg paused for a moment before continuing. "Which is why I need to talk to you. I want to ask for your permission to marry Fraulein Maria."

Liesl turned and faced her father. The look on her face was priceless. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Of course father but when did this all happen?" Liesl stopped for a moment to reflect. She started putting the pieces together. "Last night." Liesl answered her own question.

Georg just nodded. Before she could say something (she had a million questions she wanted to ask them both) he said, "I need your help. I am trying to plan the perfect proposal and it is going to involve you and your siblings."

Quickly Georg told her his plan and explained her role. "Are you good with that?"

Liesl nodded. She was excited and happy that her father was going to marry Maria and even more excited that he included her and her siblings in his plans. Liesl would never say anything to her father but her brothers and sisters were upset their father had not at least told them ahead of time that he was going to propose to Baroness Schrader.

They headed quickly back to the terrace. They were surprised to see Maria running around with Gretl and Marta. Liesl said a hasty good morning and head into the house. It was time for her to start executing her part of the plan.

Georg just stood there for a moment watching his daughters run around the yard merrily with the woman he loved. One of the many reasons he loved her so was because of how good she was with and for the children. She changed them. She changed him.

Before she came, he always received reports from either Frau Schmidt or one of the other governesses about some misdeed involving the children. Although he raised them strictly they still somehow managed to create havoc and drive all the other governesses away. But not Maria. They loved, adored, and more importantly listened to and respected Maria.

Georg was so lost in thought he didn't realize Maria and the girls had hurried over to him. The girls barreled into him simultaneously and almost knocked him over. "Tag, you're it" they both said together. He wanted to scold them for waking Maria after he explicitly told them not to, but before he could do so his fiancée said "Good morning, Captain."

They agreed last night to pretend like nothing happened until they had a chance to talk to the children. Little did Maria know that Georg was planning to formally propose to her tonight and all the children were going to be involved.

He smiled at her and said "Good morning, beautiful." He saw her expression, a cross between shock and amusement. He realized what he said and hastily blurted out "beautiful morning isn't it Fraulein?" hoping Gretl and Marta didn't catch what he said.

He looked down at his two youngest daughters and saw the smiles on their faces. He wouldn't scold them but he did ask "Why did you wake Maria? We agreed to let her sleep in."

They both said in unison "we didn't wake her father. But we did ask her to join our game of tag. Hope you don't mind."

He returned his gaze to Maria. He smiled and winked at her. "Sure she can join our game of tag. But before we continue you two should go change clothes. Your brothers and sisters should be awake now." Truth was Georg wanted a few minutes along with Maria.

Gretl and Marta broke free from their father and started for the house before turning around. "Aren't you coming Fraulein Maria?" She usually helped pick out the younger children's clothing in the morning.

Georg quickly said "No I must talk to Maria for a few moments about your schoolwork today. Liesl will help you."

After the girls were safely inside the house, Georg motioned for Maria to follow. True no one was around but people could see out the windows and right now he did not want anyone to see what he was about do.

Maria followed him to the gazebo. Almost as soon as she set foot inside, he turned, pulled her close to him, and started kissing her gently but with a sense of urgency. Maria was caught by surprise for a moment but once she realized what he was doing she put her arms around his neck, relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the kiss.

After a moment or two he stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers. She slowly opened her eyes and saw all the same emotions, all the love he had shown last night. It made her smile. "Good morning my love" he whispered.

"Good morning." She couldn't say much else because her head was still reeling from that kiss. Each time he kissed her, it sent shivers down her spin and made her lose control of all of her senses.

They stood there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. He kept giving her quick kisses. "I love you." He must have said it to her at least a dozen times last night. But honestly he felt like he hadn't told her enough. He could never say it too much to this beautiful creature. He meant it. He truly loved this woman he held in his arms. She brought meaning to his life and he thanked God for it. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't want to.

"I love you too."

"I thought you were going to sleep in" Georg asked her. Her sleeping in was part of his plan. It changed plans but only slightly.

"I couldn't sleep. Guess I am still thinking about last night."

"Which part?" Georg asked teasingly.

She caught the humor in his voice. "All of it silly." Georg smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

Maria asked, "When do you want to talk to the children about us?" The question he wanted to avoid answering. Not because he didn't want to talk to the children but because they were part of the proposal plan. And if his timing is right, Liesl should be finished waking her brothers and sisters. They were part of the plan and they had to act their parts to make it work.

"Very soon my love" was all he would tell her. "We should probably head back before they come looking for us." Maria reluctantly nodded in agreement. She wanted to tell the children now but she would take her cues from Georg.

He gave her another long passionate kiss before releasing her from his embrace. And just in the nick of time because around the corner he heard Marta and Gretl shouting about who they think father will chase.

They ran into the gazebo and asked both Georg and Maria what they were talking about.

"Just planning a strategy for our game of tag." Georg gave them an evil grin.

Maria chimed in "We could play teams."

Both girls loved the idea. "I want to be on Fraulein Maria's team."

"No, I want to be on Fraulein Maria's team."

Maria chuckled. "We will take turns. First time around it will be Marta and I. Then Gretl and I. Fair?"

The girls agreed. "Fair". Just then Marta tags her father. "Tag, you're it" as she takes off towards the terrace. He shoots Maria a sly grin and chases after his daughter, Gretl following close behind.

The time gave Maria an opportunity to reflect on the events of the last 24 hours. Admittedly she said good night a bit apprehensively. She thought it might all be a dream. Or she though Georg might have thought about it and changed his mind. But that kiss just now in the gazebo and him saying I love you reassured her last night was not a dream. He really does love me and he really does want to marry me. This made her smile.

So did the sight of her instant family coming out of the house now. Maria hurried back. The children mustn't suspect anything.

She ascends the stairs to the terrace as Louisa and Brigitta are sitting down for breakfast. Kurt was already devouring what was likely his second or third croissant.

Maria turned towards the house and saw her fiancée engaged in a heavy conversation with Liesl. She wasn't sure what they were talking about but the discussion became quite heated.

She overhead Liesl exclaim loudly "Father I am a grown woman. I can go school clothes shopping by myself." Liesl begins to march towards the steps of the terrace. Georg follows her. "You will either go with Fraulein Maria or you will not go at all. Understood?" Georg said in a stern voice.

Maria witnessed this exchange. What she doesn't know is this argument is staged. It is part of Georg's plan to get her out of the house. And Liesl is playing her part perfectly.

Maria shouldn't interfere but soon is going to be expected to handle situations just like this. "What's going on Liesl?" trying to cautiously inject herself into the conversation. She glances timidly at Georg. She could see the anger in his eyes and she knew she should talk to him first, but they don't have a private moment yet and since the children didn't know they were engaged, she didn't speak up.

"I asked father if I could ride my bike to Salzburg today to get some clothes for school. He said I could go but only if you agree to come with me. He still doesn't think I am a grown-up." She shot a dirty look to her father but behind the look you could see the glimmer in her eyes. She played her role perfectly.

As if right on cue, Gretl and Marta unknowingly help Liesl with getting Maria out of the house by saying "we want to go shopping too. Please Fraulein Maria, can we come pick out clothes with you?"

Maria sighs and turns to Georg. He seems to have calmed down. He is looking at her as if he needs to talk to her about something. He signals to go inside the house. "I am going to my office." He turns and marches inside.

Maria waits a moment or two before she makes an excuse to head in herself. "I am going inside to freshen up. When I come back we will figure out what we are going to do today." And with that she hurried into the house and made a beeline for Georg's office.

She knocks softly then peeks her head in. He has his back turned to her. She quietly slips in, walks towards him, wraps her arms around his waist, and gives him a hug. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed when he realized it was her. He turns around, her arms not moving, and wraps his arms around her shoulders for a loving embrace. He kisses her on the forehead. "I'm sorry you saw that my love. I didn't have a chance to talk to you about it first."

Maria pulls away slightly and carefully speaks, knowing the subject of his sixteen year-old daughter is touchy "she is 16. Allowing her to do things on her own shows you trust her and you trust her judgment."

"I know. I do trust her. And were circumstances different I would let her go into town by herself but with all the talk of the Anschuluss happening I don't want any of you going anywhere by yourselves."

Maria nodded in understanding. "I will go with her. I can take all the children. We can take a picnic lunch. Would you like to join us?" Georg laughed and kissed his bride-to-be gently. "My love I detest shopping. Besides if I go the girls wouldn't like me. I say no to everything. This way you girls can buy whatever you want and I just pay the bill."

"I guess we will delay our talk with the children then?" Maria asks in a rather frustrating voice. "Tonight my love. After dinner. I promise we will talk to them then." Maria nods in affirmation. He kisses her forehead again. Then he bends slightly to rest his head against hers. "I love you. Thank you for doing this and for being so understanding."

She smiled at him. "I love you too." After another quick kiss they separate. Maria sighs and heads for the door. She turns to Georg and asks "so what are you going to do today?"

He gives her a mischievous smile. "I have some business calls to make."

Maria smiles at him and walks out the door. Everything was going according to plan. Now time to get to work. He picks up the phone receiver and starts speaking into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside, Maria walks towards the children. She reaches the table. Kurt finished his breakfast and he and Friedrich are now involved in a game of kickball. Brigitta was nose deep in a book and Louisa and Liesl were huddled together talking. They abruptly stop when Maria approaches.

"Liesl I will go with you."

"I appreciate it and it will be fun. I'm just upset because father doesn't see me as a grown-up. He still sees me as a little girl" Liesl points out.

"Actually Liesl, your father knows you are grown-up but he's worried about all the political turmoil happening now and doesn't want any of you going out by yourselves."

Liesl ponders what Maria just said. Of course, she and her father already rehearsed this but she continued to play her part. "Ok father is right. Thank you for agreeing to go. Maybe we could go to a restaurant for lunch? And I definitely want to go to Le Boutique. I saw a dress in the window when we were in town last time that I am dying to try on" she says. She already knew the answer. Part of her job was to prolong the shopping trip until just before dinner and her father told her to go to a restaurant and take a long time to eat.

"I am sure we can do that." Maria turns to Louisa. "Louisa go get ready and we will wait for you."

Louisa, being told by her sister that she had to stay at the house, but not the reason why, knew she had to come up with an excuse not to go. "I am not feeling well today Fraulein Maria. I think I will just stay here." Not the best excuse but she couldn't think of anything better. Louisa was a terrible liar.

Maria became worried about her now and reached over to feel Louisa's forehead. "You aren't running a fever. Should we take you to the doctor?" Panic was setting in with the older children. This was not part of the plan.

Louisa sensed things could be taking a turn and said, "It isn't my head. I have a stomachache. I think it was something I ate last night." Maria still seemed concerned, but not as panicked.

"Ok, it might be a good idea if you stay here. I will tell your father you are staying home. You should probably go upstairs to bed. I will check on you before leaving."

The children breathed a sigh of relief. Louisa agreed and headed into the house. She would make a quick stop into the office to tell her father what just happened since this was not part of the plan.

Maria turned to Brigitta. Before she could say anything, Brigitta said "I want to stay here and finish this book. I have been trying for a week to figure out who did it but keep falling asleep before I get to the end."

Maria seemed satisfied with her response. She turns to the boys. "No" they said in unison. "We don't shop." Maria just laughs and sighs.

She says to Liesl "Maybe we should go another day Liesl since your brothers and sisters don't want to go."

This can't happen. Maria has to leave the house. Liesl keeps insisting. "Fraulein Maria, they will be ok. We have done things on our own before. When this has happened with past governesses, Frau Schmidt would keep an eye on those who stayed behind."

"Ok. Let me go see if she is available." Liesl said a silent prayer and hoped Frau Schmidt was available or else the entire plan would be ruined.

Luck was on everyone's side. Frau Schmidt was available and readily agreed. Captain Von Trapp sought her out earlier and told her about the engagement. Frau Schmidt was thrilled. She had been with the von Trapp family since the captain was a child. She helped raise Georg, his sister, Hede, and his deceased brother, Werner. Frau Schmidt saw how much the loss of his first wife had hurt the Captain and the effects it had on him and the children. She also saw the transformation of the captain and the children over the last few months since Maria arrived. Maria was good for them. For the entire family.

Maria decides to stop by Georg's study again to tell him some of the children would be staying home. She quietly knocks and peeks her head in. Georg isn't paying attention. He is talking frantically into the receiver. "They have to be delivered by 11:00. Do you understand? I am paying a lot of money for this and I want it delivered by 11:00." He pauses for a moment to hear the person on the other end of the line. "Thank you for your assistance." He hangs up the phone and turns around surprised to see Maria standing there waiting for him. Oh god, how much did she hear? Does she know he was ordering the flowers and other decorations for tonight?

Seeing the shocked look on his face she says. "Sorry. I knocked but you didn't respond so I let myself in. What has to be delivered by 11:00?" Composing himself he said "It's alright beautiful. I just wasn't expecting you. I am just having some cigars delivered. They are a special brand I can only get in London. I have been waiting for these for a while. What is going on?" He hopes she buys the cover story.

Maria doesn't question his response and fills him in on who is staying and who is going. Georg pretends to not know this information already. Maria concludes "I don't have enough money saved to pay for lunch at the restaurant Liesl wants to go to." She was rather embarrassed at the statement and felt rather uncomfortable discussing it with Georg. He had plenty of money to cover the entire day. She did not want to ask him for money but she didn't want to disappoint the children either. She stared at the floor. She refuses to make eye contact.

Georg is staring at her. He wants to chuckle at the situation be he sees the pain in her eyes discussing this. So instead he walks up to her, gently kisses her forehead, then cups her face in his hands so she can see his eye. He sees her eyes are watering like she is almost on the verge of tears. "My love, I will pay for the entire day. It's my job to spoil my girls, which includes you. More importantly I want to spoil you. I want you and the girls to enjoy yourselves. Ok?"

Maria nods her head but her eyes are closed. She wasn't used to being spoiled and she didn't feel comfortable spending Georg's money on herself. After all she wasn't his wife, yet. "Ok" she says meekly. Maria resolved to not get anything for herself but will make sure the girls are taken care of and happy.

"Look at me please" George asks. She opens her eyes and sees his blue eyes staring back at her. "I love you." He kisses her softly. He draws her in close and holds her tight.

She reluctantly pulls away knowing if she lingers too long, one of the children will come seek her out and she and Georg weren't ready to tell the children about their relationship.

"Enjoy the trip beautiful." Georg tells her. "Could you have Liesl come see me before you leave please?" Curious. But Maria doesn't question it. Instead she nods and exits. "I am going to check on Louisa before I go."

A few moments later, Liesl pokes her head in. "You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes, while you ladies are out today if Maria finds something she likes please make sure she gets it. She will probably decline. Don't argue with her, simply go back later and tell the store clerk to put the item on my account and have it sent to the house, ok?" Liesl nods yes and leaves.

Georg leaves the office. He isn't going to get anymore work done until Maria leaves. He doesn't want her potentially finding out what is going on. He sees Maria, Liesl, Gretl, and Marta getting ready to leave with Franz. Franz will be driving them around town today. He walks over to say good-bye. He gives each girl a kiss on the cheek. He almost does the same thing to Maria but stops himself so he doesn't blow the entire operation. "Have a nice trip ladies."

They say their good-byes. Georg watches the car go through the gates and make the turn towards town. He waits a few minutes to make sure they did not turn around because they forgot something. One-by-one the children head into their father's office so they can receive their instructions. Georg is the last one to enter.

Back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Louisa, Brigitta, Kurt, and Friedrich sit in their father's office. They all wondered what was going on. The only thing they were told by their sister was father needed their help planning a surprise for Fraulein Maria to welcome her back.

Georg walks into his study and sits down at the desk. He looks at all four of his children with silent amusement. "Good morning children." They each mutter good morning, still with confused looks on their faces.

"I am sure by now you know that we are planning a surprise to celebrate Fraulein Maria's return?"

They all nodded their heads. "What are we going to do father?" Brigitta asks as she fidgets in her chair.

"Are we having another party?" Kurt whined. He hated the party they had for the Baroness.

"Before I tell you more about the surprise for Fraulein Maria I have something else I have to say." The children remained quiet waiting with bated breath. What could it be they all wondered? "I have called off my engagement to Baroness Schrader."

The children raise their eyebrows in shock but Georg can see the slightest smiles on their faces. The smiles grew larger as the children process the information. He anticipated this response.

"I can see how heartbroken you all are" he teases. Louisa somewhat timidly states "I'm sorry father. She wasn't very nice to us. We didn't like her."

Georg continues to tease them "So had she been governess number 12 instead of Fraulein Maria would she have gotten spiders in the bed?" Georg asks as he looks at Louisa. "Or a snake in her pocket?" He looks at the boys. "Or a pine cone in the chair at dinner?"

He looks at the children. They all hang their head and mumble apologies to their father. Teasing aside he continues "You are right Louisa. She did not make an effort to get know what wonderful children I have. She didn't want you around. She planned to send you to boarding school so she would only have to see you occasionally."

Now the children were very confused. They thought they were going to plan a surprise for Fraulein Maria and instead their father scolds them for playing tricks on the governess but then says they are wonderful.

"I owe you an apology." Georg pauses waiting for one of the children to speak. "For what father?" Friedrich finally asks. "I did not talk to you before I asked Baroness Schrader to marry me. I did not get your permission. I did not take your feelings into consideration or ask you all if you want her to be your new mother. I apologize."

The children were stunned. They never heard their father apologize for anything. Georg continues "If I should ever marry again, I will talk to you children first. Get your approval first. After all, whomever that lucky young lady might be wouldn't just be marrying me, she would be marrying all of us. We are a package deal. Right?"

The four of them are so shocked they can't speak. So they simply nod affirmation. "Good. Now that that's settled I have one question to ask you before we talk about the surprise for Fraulein Maria." They all stare at their father with great anticipation. Georg stares back at them and smiles "Do I have your permission to marry Fraulein Maria?"

Georg sits back in his chair and examines the faces of his children. They look perplexed. Uh oh, are they not going to give him permission? Did he read them wrong? He knew they loved her but maybe it is different when she goes from governess to new mother.

The four of them look at each other and then back to their father. They couldn't contain their enthusiasm any longer. Brigitta and Louisa jump out of their chairs so excitedly they knock one over.

Georg laughs "I take it that is a yes from the two of you?" he says to his girls. They nod and then Brigitta throws her arms around her father and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "We are so happy for you both." they say in unison. Louisa and Brigitta start talking about the wedding at the same time.

"Wait" Georg says to Louisa and Brigitta. "Your brothers haven't given their permission." Georg, Louisa, and Brigitta look at them. "Well boys. Do I have your permission to marry Fraulein Maria?"

Friedrich grins. "Yes father." Georg looks at his youngest son. "Kurt?" Kurt is rubbing his chin pondering the situation. Georg is holding his breath. "Ok father, but only under one condition."

"What is it?" Georg asks holding his breath when Kurt doesn't continue. "Don't make me dance the Laendler at the wedding." Georg exhales while Brigitta, Louisa, and Friedrich burst out laughing.

Georg laughs too. "Deal. No dancing for you. Alright let's get down to business. I plan on asking Fraulein Maria to marry us" Georg putting the emphasis on the word us "tonight before dinner in the parlor."

Georg looks at Louisa. "Louisa you are in charge of decorations. Here is what I am thinking." Georg provides her with detailed instructions. "But you can use your imagination and creativity to make everything perfect. The flowers should arrive any minute." Louisa is so excited she practically runs out of her father's office. "Oh, one more thing." Louisa stops dead in her tracks and turns around. "No spiders, snakes, frogs, or bugs" he teases. Brigitta and the boys are laughing so hard. Louisa just rolls her eyes and walks out of the office.

Georg turns to his oldest son. "Friedrich, I want you to go over to Nonnberg Abbey and speak with the Reverend Mother. She is expecting you. The Reverend Mother has an item I need you to pick up. Once you have gotten the item, ride into town carefully, make sure you are not seen by your sisters or Maria, and go to the print shop. They are expecting you and know what to do. Then hurry back here. Understood?"

Friedrich acknowledges. He is proud to be tasked with such an important responsibility. He hustles out of the office to begin his task.

Kurt and Brigitta were wondering what their roles would be. "What is my job father?" Brigitta asks. But their father wasn't ready to say just yet. He purposefully chose Brigitta and Kurt for this portion of the assignment. Brigitta because of her keen sense of observation and Kurt because he wants his son to know he doesn't see him as a young child anymore.

"Come with me" as he gets up and heads out of the office. Kurt and Brigitta silently follow, both shrug their shoulders at each other because they have no idea what is about to happen. They strolled through the hallway and could see Louisa heading for Maria's room carrying a bouquet of daffodils and a bouquet of roses that just arrived. She smiled and disappeared in the direction of Maria's room.

The children were surprised when their father headed for the front door. They followed quickly. Their eyes widened when they saw a car driven by Uncle Max sitting there.

Georg opened the car door. "Get in." They did as they were told. Max moved over and Georg got behind the driver's seat.

"Father where are we going?" Kurt asked. Georg simply responded "Vienna."

The children sat in the car watching the countryside pass by as Georg drove. Uncle Max tried to engage in conversation with Georg but to no avail. Georg was on a mission and until that mission was complete he would not be distracted.

Two hours passed when the city skyline came into view. The number of houses and buildings increased significantly. They had arrived in Vienna.

Georg pulled up to a large elegant building. Max gets out of the car. "See you tomorrow." Max was staying in the city for the night at Georg's request. The three of them continued onto their ultimate destination, the jewelry shop. They exited the car and entered the shop.

"Ah Captain, so good to see you again" the shopkeeper greeted him.

"Do you have it ready?" Georg asks. The shopkeeper nods yes. Georg turns to Kurt. "I picked out this charm bracelet for you children to give to Maria tonight. Your job son is to select a charm which best represents each one of you children. Understood?" Kurt was beaming with pride. He was chosen for such an important job. Wow.

The shopkeeper hurried back with the carefully selected bracelet Georg chose. He then pulls out several cases of charms. Kurt picks up one, exams it carefully, and puts it down. A moment later he found the first one. He picks it up and turns it over a couple of times. It is a book. That was of course for Brigitta. Kurt puts that one to the side and continues to search through them all.

As Kurt continues to rummage through the charms, Georg see Brigitta had wondered over to look at rings. He smiled because that was exactly what he wanted his daughter there for. She notices everything. He wanted to pick out a special engagement ring for Maria. Brigitta would know what she would like.

"Brigitta, you have to help me pick out a ring that is tasteful for Maria. Nothing big or fancy." Brigitta nods. She had been looking at rings since they arrived. They find four or five that Georg thinks Maria might like; however, Brigitta said no to each one. For the next thirty minutes they looked to no avail. They had to leave in the next ten minutes or so in order to make it back to the house before Maria and the girls come back. Georg was about to choose one when he heard "Father, this one. This is the one. Fraulein Maria will love it." Georg hurried over. This ring wasn't with the others. It was in a case at the other end of the store. He looked at it and had to agree. It was the perfect ring. A small band with a blue sapphire surround by 8 small diamonds. "Sold" they said in unison.

They head back over to Kurt, who had one more charm to select, his own. They waited patiently for Kurt to decide. He finally settled on one. This is the only one that made sense. He was having such a hard time choosing for himself.

The shopkeeper wrote out a receipt for the purchases. Georg saw the price tag and his eyes got big. But then he thought about Maria and said to himself she was worth every penny and then some. Georg wrote the shopkeeper a check and they left with their parcels.

The children were hungry so they stopped and got sandwiches. There wasn't time to sit down at a restaurant. Georg made a mental note that he would have to make it up to Kurt and Brigitta another time. It was already 2:00 and they had at least a two hour drive back to the house.

Georg drove quickly but they still got home at 4:30. Kurt and Brigitta hurried upstairs to change clothes. Georg found Louisa and Friedrich already dressed. He inspected the house and saw how marvelous Louisa had done. Friedrich gave his father the parcel to inspect. Georg inspects the locket and nods affirmative. "Perfect. You two did great. Thank you for your help." Both were beaming with pride. They all looked up when they saw Kurt and Brigitta head down the stairs now sufficiently changed.

"Louisa I want you to wait upstairs in your bedroom and help Liesl with getting your little sisters changed. The rest of you go ahead into the parlor." The children did as they were told. Georg went upstairs to Maria's room. Louisa had done magnificent. There were 4 bouquets of flowers scattered throughout. Two in the bedroom and two in the bathroom. Louisa also put candles in the room and had them lit. There was also a parcel wrapped with a pink ribbon sitting neatly in the middle of the bed. Georg had ordered her new material for a dress. Louisa knew it was being delivered and she made sure to gift wrap it. He included a personalized note and tucked it into the parcel.

Georg wrote different notes for each bouquet and tucked it in with the flowers.

He finished the last one and hurried off to change. As soon as he came out of his room he heard the car doors closing. He ran downstairs to see the front door open and Franz coming in with packages under each arm and in each hand. It looks like they bought half of Salzburg. "Good afternoon girls. Did you enjoy your trip to Salzburg?"

Gretl and Marta both start talking at once. Georg smiles. "You can tell us all about it at dinner. Now head upstairs with your sister and change clothes." The girls beamed and ran for their bedroom as fast as their little legs would carry them. Liesl follows and gives her father a smile and a wink.

Georg saw the exasperated look on Maria's face. He was amused. He glanced upstairs to make sure the children weren't watching and when he saw they were in their room he leans in and kisses Maria. "Rough day my love?"

Maria rolled her eyes at him. "I did not realize how much the girls enjoyed shopping. I swear they tried on every dress in Salzburg." Georg laughed. "I want to check on Louisa and I should probably change for dinner" Maria says and starts up the stairs towards the children's bedroom. "Louisa is feeling better. I checked on her earlier and Frau Schmidt has been keeping an eye on her." Georg says quickly. She can't go into the children's bedrooms right now or the whole operation was blown. "Now why don't we go change." Maria turns around and heads for her room. Georg escorts her to the door of her bedroom but does not go in. He would not do so until invited.

As she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. All the candles, the flowers, and the parcel in the middle of her bed. Georg leaned against the door and watched her make her way around the room taking it all in. She sees the parcel on the bed and turns it over a couple of times. Georg laughs. "It isn't going to bite. Open it." Maria goes to open it and sees a card attached. She reads the card and almost cries.

She then walks around the room smelling the flowers. Each one had a personalized note. She read them and with each one she blushed. She got to the last one, the daffodils. She read that card and she quickly turned around, ran over to Georg, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Thank you for the material and flowers. They are all so beautiful."

Georg smiles at her. "Not half as beautiful as you." Her face turned red. She wasn't used to being complimented like this.

"I need to change." Georg nodded and released her. Maria shut the door. Georg wandered down to the hallway. He saw his daughters quickly heading down to the parlor. Gretl and Marta were told what is going on. They were giggling so loudly he thought Maria might hear.

He signaled for them to be quiet and hurry. They disappeared around the corner just before Maria came out. She was wearing one of his favorite dresses, the one she wore when they danced the Laendler. He thought she was breathtaking in that dress. It stirred so many feelings. Georg could feel himself getting an erection. He wanted nothing more than to carry her back into her bedroom and make love to her but he knew that would have to wait. This wasn't the time and she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy. He hoped she would be soon, but until then he knew he would be taking a lot of cold showers. A LOT.

He smiled as she approached. "You are breathtaking." He couldn't help it. He had to tell her how gorgeous she looked. Maria smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded. "Are we still going to talk to the children tonight?" she asks.

"After dinner as planned." Maria didn't realize everything was going to happen before dinner. The children were assembled in the parlor dressed in their Sunday best. The girls all wore white. The boys had on white shirts with matching ties and dark shorts. Each child was holding a rose in their hand, the colors alternating between white and red. They lined up according to age.

Maria and Georg walk downstairs. He wraps his arm around her waist and guides her towards the parlor. Odd she thought. The parlor doors are shut. She knew Georg kept certain rooms in the house closed but the parlor was not normally one of them. She reached for the door handle and turned the nob. She pushes the door open and stares in amazement.

The lights were turned off. Candles of all shapes and sizes fill the room with light. There are rose petals strewn all over the floor. Handmade paper ring wreath encased the room. A banner hung from the roof which read "We love you". The room is filled to capacity with bouquet after bouquet of flowers. The grammaphone is playing soft music.

She sees the children all lined up smiling from ear-to-ear holding their rose in their hand. Maria turns to Georg with a confused look on her face. He was looking at her differently now. She couldn't really describe it but she could see the love in his eyes.

He takes her hand and walks towards the center of the room. He turns around so he and the children are facing Maria. He drops to one knee. The children do the same. He is holding her hands, gazing up at her.

"Maria, from the moment you set foot in this house our whole world changed. You make me a better father and a better man. You make the children and I happier than we ever dreamed we could be. Will you do us the honor of becoming my wife and their mother?" Georg asked. Each child held out the rose they were holding and Georg produced the ring from his pocket.

Maria was gazing down at him and then at the children. She couldn't believe it. Her whole world was right here in this room. The man of her dreams and the children she already loved as her own. "Yes"

Before she could do anything else, Georg stood up and pulled her in and kissed her deeply. As he did so he slipped the ring on her finger. The children all got up and moved in closer and stood behind her now. Maria turned around so she could face them. Georg never let go of his embrace of her. One-by-one they handed her their rose and asked her to be their mother. She accepted each and said yes seven more times. They each kissed her on the cheek then quickly stepped out of the way for the next child.

Gretl and Marta got in line again. Maria did not know what was going on. Marta was first. She handed her the wrapped parcel, gave her another kiss on the cheek and stepped out of line to stand near her siblings. Maria just stared at the parcel. "Open it love" Georg whispered into her ear. He is still holding her tight. He liked the feeling of her body pressed close to his. He never wanted to let her go.

Maria opens the package as the children lean in for a better look. They do not know what it is. When Maria saw what it was she had tears in her eyes. It was the locket her father had given her mother when they got engaged. The locket was her most prized possession but she thought she lost it years ago at the Abbey.

She turned to her fiancée and through tears asked "where did you find this? I thought it was lost." Georg smiled at her. "The Reverend Mother found it and kept it in her office. When I called her this morning to ask for permission to marry you she said she had a special gift for the occasion. So I sent Friedrich over to fetch it. Open it." She did as instructed. Inside were two miniature pictures. On one side it was a picture of Georg in his uniform. On the other side is a picture of the children from a few years ago.

"I love it. Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. The children all said "eww". Georg and Maria laughed. Maria turned her attention back to Gretl who was still standing in front of her with the other parcel. Georg slipped his arms around her shoulder again. It felt good being so close to her.

Gretl handed her the package. There was a card attached to this gift. She opened the card first and read it. It was signed by each child personally. More tears. Georg took the card from her so she could open the package, still keeping one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. She turns the parcel over and tears the wrapper. She sees the bracelet. The children all line up again. They each presented their charm to her.

Liesl's charm was a heart. Kurt chose this because he knew his sister was at the age where she was into boys and romance. Friedrich's charm was a small stethoscope. He wants to be a doctor. Louisa's charm was a spider. Maria laughs when she sees Louisa's charm. It was so her. Georg sees the charm and rolls his eyes in mock exasperation. "I thought I said no spiders, snakes, frogs, or bugs." Louisa laughs. "You told me that father, but apparently you forgot to tell Kurt" she says. Everyone laughs at the exchange.

Brigitta's was a book because she was a voracious reader. Marta and Gretl's charms were a doll and a dress respectively because they were always playing dress up. Kurt was the last one. He handed his charm to her. It was a piece of cake. Maria laughed and smiled. She pulled away from Georg's embrace and went over to hug each child individually, thanked them for their gift, and told each one she loved them.

After hugging each child she turned back to her fiancée and stared at him. She could see the love in his eyes. Maria loved him dearly but she was a little upset that she had not seen the expressions on the children's faces when Georg told them about the couple.

Georg needed a moment to explain because he could see the look on her face. "Children go change clothes for dinner." Kurt made a beeline for the door as he was starving. The other children made a hasty retreat.

When the door closed Georg quickly apologized. "I know you're upset my love. Please don't be angry. I wanted to propose to you officially but I wanted to do it right this time. The children were upset I did not include them or consult them when I proposed to Baroness Schrader. I did not want that to happen again. I'm sorry love." He quickly walked over to where she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kisses her on the forehead, and says "Please forgive me."

Maria thought about what he said. As much as she wanted to see the expressions on their faces when he told them she knew how much more it meant to them to be a part of this. "It's ok. Were the children excited?" She could see relief sweep across Georg's face. Georg raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? They were thrilled. Louisa and Brigitta were so excited they knocked over furniture. Oh, but our youngest son did put a condition on giving his approval." Maria was curious. "What is it?" she says exasperated since Georg hadn't continued. Georg looks at her and smiles. "He refuses to dance the Laendler at the wedding." Maria laughs out loud. Georg kisses her forehead. "I love you." She wraps her arms around his waist and they stand there just holding each other for a few moments. "I love you too."

They broke their embrace when the children started coming back into the parlor. Each one smiled at the couple and headed for the dining room. Georg leaned close to Maria and whispers in her ear "You take my breath away in that dress." She smiled at him and blushed a little. She wasn't quite comfortable yet with the continuous compliments her fiancée was showering her with but she was quickly getting used to it.

He holds her hand as he escorts her into the dining room. The children are already seated. He guides her to her chair and pulls it out for her. She sits down. He gives her a kiss on the forehead before walking to his own chair.

Franz puts a plate in front of Maria and she sees what they are having, Weiner Schnitzel and spaetzle. It was her favorite meal growing up. She looks at Georg. "How did you know?"

He simply smiles at her as he is about to take a sip of wine. "I did my homework." The children ate the meal, although it wasn't there favorite. Then Franz started bringing out dessert. Another of Maria's favorites: apple strudel.

The children devoured their desserts then asked to be excused. Georg nodded and they all cleared their plates and left.

Georg relished having a few minutes alone with Maria. He stood up, grabbed his wine glass and dessert plate, and walked down to the other end of the table. He sat in the chair recently vacated by Gretl.

He holds up his wine glass and signaled for her to do the same. "Here's to us my love." He smiles at her.

"To us" she says. Their glasses clink together and they both take a sip. They savor their desserts in peace while the children mill about the house doing their own thing. When finished Georg asks "do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Maria is anxious to find out how he planned all of this in less than 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria and Georg walk out of the dining room hand-in-hand. They see Gretl passed out on the settee in the parlor. They both smile at each other. Georg walks over and picks her up. "Time for bed beautiful" he says to his daughter. Through sleep she starts to fight him. "I don't want to go to bed yet father." He just laughs and walks towards Maria so she can say goodnight. Maria kisses Gretl's forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." Georg leans in to give Maria a quick kiss. "I will be right back." He walks out of the parlor and heads upstairs to put his daughter to bed.

Maria walks out of the parlor, the doors now flung wide open and the lights turned up brightly, and into the hallway. She stands there for a moment and just takes it all in. For the first time in her life she felt loved, wanted, and needed. For the first time in her life she had a family. The sisters at Nonnberg Abbey never truly treated her as one of their own because she was just a postulant, and a bad one at that. But the children and Georg loved her for who she was flaws and all. The happiness she was experiencing brought tears to her eyes. She was about to cry but she didn't want anyone to see so she ran out of the back of the house as quickly as she could.

But somebody did see her. Brigitta, who notices everything, was in her father's library, having gone there to find yet another book when she saw Fraulein Maria in the hallway. Brigitta was about to step out when she saw Maria standing there with tears in her eyes and then watched her rush out the back door to the terrace.

Brigitta wanted to go find out what was going on; however, just as she was heading out back she heard her father call her "Brigitta, where are you going?"

"Father, I just saw Fraulein Maria run out of the house. She was crying. I was going to follow her. Did something happen after dinner?" Brigitta asks. Georg started to panic. "I don't know Brigitta. I will go find out what is going on. Why don't you head up to your room and I will peek my head in before going to bed." Brigitta reluctantly nods. She was concerned about Maria and wanted to find out why she was sad but knew her she should obey her father.

Brigitta turns and heads up the stairs slowly with her head down. Louisa and Liesl, just coming out of the ballroom, see the looks on the faces of their father and sister. "What is going on?" Liesl asks.

Georg was three quarters of the way out the door and did not hear his eldest daughters' question.

"Fraulein Maria ran out of the house crying just now" Brigitta said. Louisa and Liesl's eyes widen. All three are thinking the same thing. Are they going to lose their beloved Fraulein again?

The three girls rush to the back door and observe their father hurrying down the terrace steps towards the lake. They could barely see Maria in the distance at the gates and she had her head down.

"Let's give them some privacy" Liesl says. Before Louisa and Brigitta can begin to protest, Liesl continues "I am sure father will let us know what is going on. Let's wait in the house for them to return." Both girls can't seem to move. Although everyone was thrilled to have Maria back, the two who had been the happiest were Louisa and Brigitta. They wanted to find out what was happening. They couldn't lose her again.

Liesl shuts the door. Brigitta and Louisa look like they want to argue with their sister but she stops them in their tracks. "We will wait in the parlor for them." Angry and confused, the two of them march off to the parlor in a snit. Liesl just rolls her eyes. Truth is, she was just as concerned about Maria as her sisters. Liesl had grown very close to Maria over the last few months. Maria treated her as a young lady instead of a little girl. Maria understood about Rolfe and was willing to listen the stories of a lovesick girl and give advice, even though Maria herself had very little experience with romance and matters of the heart.

Georg, oblivious to everything except Maria, hurries down the steps. He slows as he approaches her. Maria can sense his presence and lifts her head slightly. She doesn't want him to see her crying. He would think she is weak.

He gently puts his hands on her shoulders. "Maria, my love. Are you alright?" A thousand and one thoughts are running through his head right now. None of them good. Fear engulfs him.

Maria, still trying to compose herself, simply nods her head up and down. "I'm fine" she says unconvincingly.

Georg responds "Brigitta saw you run out of the house crying. What upset you my love?"

Maria gives a half laugh, half sob. Figures. Brigitta notices everything. She slowly turns around and looks up at him. She sees the fear on his face and tears in his eyes. She takes his hands and brings them to her mouth for a kiss. "I'm not upset Georg, I promise. Truthfully, I'm just thinking about how happy I am. For the first time in my life, I have a family. I have people who love me in spite of all my faults. And the overwhelming joy you and the children bring me caused me to tear up. I told myself I wouldn't cry. I didn't want you to think I was weak, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming so I came out here so no one would see me."

Georg exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Relief flooded his face. "My love, you are not weak. You are the strongest woman I know. After everything you have been through in your life, you have the kindest heart, the greatest capacity to love, and you brighten up every room and every day. You pulled me out of a very dark place. You stole the hearts of the children. You brought us together. You did all of this. A weak person wouldn't have been able to stand up to me multiple times."

Maria giggles. "Only once."

Georg continues. "Multiple times darling. Lest you forget the first time I blew the whistle and then when you and the children fell into the lake."

Georg wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses her temple. "You scared me and the children. I thought you changed your mind about getting married. And Brigitta was worried you were leaving again. I had to almost chain her to a chair to prevent her from coming out here just now."

Maria snickers at the thought. "I'm sorry for worrying you and the children. Speaking of the children, I think I see a couple of heads peeking out the back door."

Georg turns around just as the door closes. He and Maria share a laugh. "Come on, let's go inside and check on them. I'm sure they won't rest until they know everything is ok."

Maria agreed and they walk up the stairs towards the house holding hands. Georg opens the door and almost knocks Louisa over. Stone-faced she starts sputtering "Father…Fraulein Maria….I was…I, uh…"

Maria quickly puts her around Louisa and gives her a hug. "It's ok Louisa. I owe you an explanation. Let's go into the parlor." The three of them walk into the parlor. Georg and Maria see all the children, including Gretl, who was awakened by the commotion of brothers and sisters screaming and crying because of the activities happening with their parents, sitting there, worried looks spread across all their faces.

Georg felt himself getting angry that Brigitta didn't listen to him and worse that all the children seemed to know something was amiss, but then he thought a moment about what just happened, and knowing how much his children love Maria, he couldn't be upset with her.

"Go sit down Louisa." Louisa, still hanging her head and afraid of getting in trouble for spying on her father and Maria, slowly walks over to the settee and sits down next to Liesl.

The children look from Maria to their father and then back to Maria. They all start speaking at once.

"Fraulein Maria, are you ok?"

"Did we do something wrong?"

"We don't want you to leave again. We promise to be good."

"Are you still going to marry father?"

Maria raises her hands to silence them. "Children please. I owe you an explanation. First and foremost, I am not going anywhere. Yes, I still am going to marry your father. No you didn't do anything wrong."

She pauses for a moment. Seven pairs of eyes are staring at her. Georg senses this might be more difficult than he originally thought. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead, signaling to her and the children everything was going to be ok.

"After dinner, your father asked me to go for a walk outside. I agreed. We were heading out when we saw Gretl asleep in the parlor." Gretl giggles and buries her head in Liesl's shoulder, embarrassed at being singled out. "While your father was putting Gretl to bed, I was standing in the parlor and realized that for the first time in my life, I had a family. I had people who loved me for who I was. I had a miserable childhood. I didn't have a family until I came here to the villa. And tonight, all of you made me the happiest person ever when you asked me to be a part of this family. I was just overwhelmed with the love and joy of today that I started crying. But they were good tears. Tears of joy and happiness."

Before she could continue, all seven children rose from their seats and ran over to hug her. Gretl threw herself at Maria, and Maria happily picked her up. Gretl wrapped her arms around Maria and kissed her on the cheek. "We love you Fraulein Maria."

"And I love you sweetheart. I love all of you." Maria wraps her arm around Kurt who was standing closest and gave him a squeeze. While still holding Gretl, she does the same thing for the other six children.

Georg stood back taking it all in. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a woman who not only could love him but love his children just as much.

"Fraulein Maria?" Marta asks.

"Yes, Marta."

"What did you mean when you said you had a miserable childhood?" Marta asks.

Georg intercedes. "We can talk about that another night. I think it is time for bed, sweetheart." He reaches down to pick her up.

Maria interrupts. "No Georg, it's ok. The children have a right to know."

"Are you sure?" Georg asks concerned, knowing how much it pained her last night to tell him about her uncle. She cried the entire time.

Maria nods. "Well Marta, you know that my mother died shortly after I was born. My father did his best to raise me, but it was difficult for him because he had to work to support us but did not want to leave me alone. So he sent me to live with my uncle. I told you about him, remember?"

Marta and all the children nod, still standing in a closed circle surrounding her. Georg is standing next to Maria, his arm around her shoulder, stroking the arm she is holding Gretl in. Maria had told them about her uncle and then going to the abbey but she purposefully left out certain things about her childhood until tonight.

"Well my uncle was not a very nice person."

"How come?" Brigitta aks.

"Well Brigitta, my uncle apparently did not like children. And he made sure he told me that every day. He reminded me that the only reason I was residing under his roof was because I was his sisters only child, although he did not use that term, he chose to use nastier terminology when talking to and about me."

Maria sighs and pauses for a moment. Talking about this was difficult. Georg leans in and gives her a kiss on her forehead "I love you" he whispers in her ear. Gretl laughs because she can hear the exchange. Georg tickles her side in response and she squirms in Maria's arms. Georg reaches for her and takes his daughter out of Maria's arms.

The children, especially the older ones, sensed this was getting more tense and emotional. "If you don't want to tell us more Fraulein Maria, you don't have to." Friedrich says.

Maria shakes her head no. "I'm fine, it is just difficult to talk about this but talking about it actually makes me feel a bit better."

Maria continues, but she closes her eyes. "My uncle blamed me for not being able to find a job. He says I was a burden to him and places wouldn't hire him because he had to take care of me. He was a person who liked to drink. Any money he made either through doing odd jobs, or the money my father had provided him to look after me, he used to buy alcohol."

Maria took a deep breath and paused. Georg still had his arm wrapped around her left side. Louisa, who was standing near Kurt, wrapped her arm around Maria's right side and gave a squeeze, letting her know she and her siblings were there to support her as well. Maria slips her arm around Louisa's shoulder and squeezes her back, giving Louisa a silent thank you look.

"Regardless if my uncle was drinking or not he was not nice. But one time when he was drinking, he asked me to fetch something. Well apparently I took too long to retrieve the item because when I came back and handed it to him, he said something very nasty and he hit me." Maria closed her eyes again and squinted, as if she were trying to eradicate a nasty smell. She could feel the tears coming and she was trying to hold them back. She would not cry in front of the children.

"I initially thought the only reason he hit me was because he was drunk. I figured if he were sober he would have never done such a thing. But the next day, I returned home late from school. I explained I stopped to talk to the teacher about an assignment, but he didn't care. He hit me again."

The children gasp. They can't believe someone would do that to anyone, much less their beloved Fraulein Maria. Friedrich's blood is starting to boil. His father raised him to treat women with respect. Georg told him women are to be loved and cherished.

"After that, the abuse became constant. It didn't matter whether my uncle was drunk or sober. It didn't seem to matter the reason. He would make one up. I didn't have dinner prepared exactly when he wanted it. I got a bad mark in school. I took too long to milk the cow. Whatever it was it was my fault and he took it out on me."

Maria paused again, all the painful memories come flooding back into her memory. She continues "The physical, mental, and emotional abuse continued for years. Sometimes I could fend him off, sometimes I couldn't. Whenever I had the chance, I escaped to the Untersburg. Finally, when I was about 18, my uncle decided he was done with me. He took me to the abbey and dropped me off. He told the sisters that I was their responsibility and he left. That was the last time I saw him."

Maria got quiet. The children were processing the information they had just been told. They were visibly upset that their future mother was hurt by this man. But that didn't matter to them. She was back. She was staying. She made their father and them happy. The children all move closer and wrap their arms around her and around each other for a big group hug. "We love you" whispered several of the children.

Georg speaks up "Alright children. Time for bed. It has been a busy and exciting day for all." The children break the embrace and head out of the parlor. Georg gives Maria a quick but reassuring kiss. Gretl also leaned down to give her a kiss. "We love you" Georg says and Gretl nods furiously. Georg unwraps himself from Maria and carries his daughter out of the parlor. Liesl stayed back and wrapped her arm around Maria's waist.

"I'm sorry about your uncle, Fraulein Maria" Liesl says.

"It's alright. It's actually a blessing in disguise. Had he not decided I was a burden on him and dropped me off at the abbey, I might never have come here and met you all and your father."

Liesl smiles. Only Fraulein Maria can find the good in every situation. The two of them walk out of the parlor and head upstairs.

"Let me say goodnight to your brothers and sisters and then I will peek my head in, alright?" Maria says to Liesl. Liesl nods and heads to her room.

Maria walks into the boys room. Kurt is asleep but Friedrich is awake staring at the ceiling. Maria walks over to Kurt, gives him a kiss on the forehead and pulls the covers up over his shoulder. "Night Fraulein Maria" Kurt murmurs. She walks over to Friedrich's bed. She sits on the edge. "Friedrich are you ok?" Maria is worried that the children might be having second thoughts about her marrying their father.

Friedrich sighs heavily. "I'm fine. I just was thinking about what you said about your uncle. No man should ever put his hands on a woman with the intent to harm her."

Maria ruffles Friedrich's hair a little. "You're right. But unfortunately there are some bad people in this world. Just remember that when you are married and have children to treat your wife and daughters with the utmost dignity and respect. You're a fine man son and the world needs a lot more men like you."

Friedrich smiled at her. He sat bolt upright and wrapped his arms around Maria in a hug. "I love you" Maria whispers in his ear. Friedrich responds "I love you too." He lays back down and Maria stands up to leave the room. "Maria" Friedrich says. She turns to look at him. "Thank you for everything. I hope today was special for you." Maria nods, afraid to speak because she was tearing up. "Good night Friedrich. Pleasant dreams." Friedrich smiled. "Good night." Before she was left the room Friedrich already rolled over and was half asleep.

Maria walks across the hall to the bedroom shared by Brigitta and Louisa. Louisa was fast asleep, slightly snoring. Brigitta, of course, was reading just one more chapter in her book. Maria walks over to Louisa first. She leans down and gives Louisa a quick kiss on her temple. Louisa didn't notice. Maria then walks over to Brigitta's bed and sits down next to her. Maria puts her arm around Brigitta and gave her a squeeze. "What are you reading today darling?" Maria knew Brigitta could read three or four books at a time. Brigitta grinned at Maria. "I'm finishing up this murder mystery book about Sherlock Holmes. I think I know who did it but I am trying to finish this to make sure my theory is correct." Maria looked at the book and saw Brigitta had about 50 pages left. Maria kisses her temple. "Don't stay up too late, darling." Brigitta nods and before Maria leaves the room she is already buried nose deep back in her book.

Maria peeked her head into the little girls room. Her heart swelled. She saw the two youngest fighting sleep, but not succeeding and saw her fiancée singing them a lullaby. He looks up and smiles at her and gives her a wink. "I will say good night to Liesl and meet you in the parlor" Maria says. Georg nods and blows her a kiss. "I love you" he says in almost a whisper so as not to wake his two youngest daughters. Maria smiles and whispers back "I love you too."

Maria makes her way to Liesl's bedroom. She knocks and waits to be granted entry. She hears nothing for a few moments. She peeks her head in and sees that Liesl had fallen asleep. Maria tiptoes in and pulls the cover up on Liesl. She kisses her temple and walks out the door. She almost bumps into Georg who had made his rounds real quick. All the children, except Brigitta were asleep. They smile at each other. Georg moves closer to his beautiful fiancée and wraps his arms around her. He draws her closer to him for a long, slow passionate kiss. When their lips part, Maria is blushing. "Not here near the children's bedrooms. They might hear us" she tries to scold him, not succeeding as she can't help but suppress a grin and slight giggle. Georg just raises his eyebrows and leans in to whisper in her ear "I couldn't help it. There is a beautiful woman standing in the doorway who was just begging to be kissed." Maria raised an eyebrow but continued the teasing. "Oh really? So you kiss a lot of beautiful women?" Georg looks at her very intently. "No. Just you." And to prove it he captures her lips again in another passionate kiss. Maria gives up and wraps her arms around his neck. The long languid kiss concludes when oxygen became necessary. Georg pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you beautiful." Maria smiles, "I love you too." Maria can see how tired he is as Georg tries to stifle a yawn.

Maria asks him "How much sleep did you get last night?" Georg wanted to make this evening last as long as possible but he wouldn't lie to her. "Not. When we parted I went to my study to start planning today. I think I nodded off once or twice, but then I woke around 4:00am and was wide awake." Maria thought that might be the case. "Why don't we get some sleep. I didn't get a lot of sleep either." Georg nodded reluctantly and he wraps his arm around her waist to escort her to her bedroom.

When they reach her bedroom, he pulls Maria in for a hug. He wants to hold her for a bit. He kisses her forehead and temple several times. There is so much Georg wants to say. "I love you. Thank you for agreeing to marry me. You've made me the happiest man in the world. The children are beyond thrilled." He is breathing heavy and feels himself almost tear up. Maria pulls back to look at him. She sees his eyes closed. "Georg, look at me please." Georg opens his eyes slowly. He sees her staring at him. A huge grin spreads across her face. "Today has been the best day of my life. You and the children make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. I can't wait to become your wife and their mother. I love you with all my heart." Before he can respond she stands on her tiptoes and draws him in for yet another kiss. Georg willingly responds. After nnother few minutes of tongues battling for dominance, Georg withdraws slightly, knowing he won't be able to stop himself if this continues too much longer.

Maria was concerned she did something wrong. Georg sees the fear and concern in her eyes. He quickly reassures her "Darling, you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I stopped because I am not sure if I can keep control if we continue." Maria smiles. She understood as they had discussed last night that she would dictate the pace of their newfound love and passion.

"I should let you get to bed darling. There will be seven very excited children who will likely be up early tomorrow wanting to help start planning our wedding." Maria laughs and nods. He's right. Gretl and Marta would be the first two awake. They always are. And they will be full of questions. "I love you" Maria says. Georg smiles at her "I love you more."

They break apart and Maria walks into her bedroom. They keep looking at each other until she finally closes the door. She hears him walk down the hallway. She stands at the door a few moments and thinks about the day. She smiles and can feel herself tearing up. She moves away from the door and gets ready for bed. As she crawls under the covers she thinks about Georg and the children and realizes she has a family now. She falls asleep thinking about how happy they all made her.

Meanwhile, Georg wonders down the hall thinking about today. Everything went exactly as planned, well all except the last part where Maria relived her painful past, but as she stated, the children had a right to know. He really had planned….

The perfect proposal.

THE END


End file.
